Un diario para mi hijo
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: El ultimo baile, la reaparición del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, la biblioteca, la union, el beso, Draco&Hermione, La verdadera razón de la eliminación de voldemort, Lemmon leve .


_**Este fic ya lo había subido, estoy arreglando mis historias, espero que les vuelva a gustar, esta edición es más clara pero aun así no cambie casi nada.**_

_**Ahora os dejo con la lectura, que os la disfrutéis.**_

_**Pd: Contiene Lemmon, no explicito, pero lemmon al fin.**_

_Aniia, la que vive por allí, por allá._

_**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**_

Ya muy temprano de un día sábado se reunían afuera de las puertas de un hermoso castillo centenares de alumnos dispuestos salir lo más pronto posible al pueblo, el baile de graduación se venía encima, solo faltaban horas y a pesar de que la organización estaba completa, a todos se les olvido lo más importante, "que usar para ese día", así que después de mucho insistir, consiguieron que les otorgaran permiso para ir al pueblo a elegir sus atuendos y accesorios.

Lamentablemente la cabecilla de la organización era la única en la escuela que no asistiría al pueblo, primero porque debía repasar los arreglos para ese día, no quería que algo entorpeciera la celebración, y segundo, su vestido ya lo había elegido, hace bastante tiempo, como siempre ella prevenía antes de lamentar.

Ya a eso de las diez de la mañana una castaña hacía sonar sus zapatos por los largos pasillos del desierto colegio, llevaba varias cosas en sus manos, preparando detalles, anulando otros, acomodando, cambiando, e infinidades de cosas. Este era su ultimo año y quería pasarlo fenomenal, hace tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta (tal vez fue con Krum…no recuerdo) pensó, pero después que el señor oscuro fue derrotado, la paz volvió a reinar el mundo mágico, no del todo pero si en gran cantidad, si no fuera por los malditos mortífagos que aun quedaban sueltos todo sería perfecto.

Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no vio a la persona que estaba a su lado, de hecho siguió su camino hasta el gran comedor aun sin percatarse, dejo las cosas en una mesa, y se dispuso a trabajar en el lugar, saco su varita y comenzó a demostrar lo que podía hacer con un poco de esfuerzo.

Poco a poco las cosas cambiaron, las cuatro mesas ya no estaban, ahora habían dos, formando una gran "L" en un rincón de la sala, el cielo poseía un color azul opaco casi negro con millones de destellos que caían al suelo como polvos de estrella, en los manteles estaba bordado el logo de la escuela y en cada una de las cuatro paredes estaba una bandera de cada casa.

Ahora venia lo más complicado, el suelo, ¿Cómo hacer que un piso de hace siglos se viese espectacular?, gran pregunta, la chica saco un libro de una caja y comenzó a ojearlo rápidamente, luego de algunos minutos con la ayuda de su varita murmuro unas palabras y al instante el piso cambio de un color avejentado a un café brillante y liso, se veía magnifico sobre todo cuando los destellos caían y se relejaban en el piso.

Fue en ese momento en que se escucharon unos aplausos, la chica se dio media vuelta y puedo ver a un chico muy apuesto en el marco de la puerta del gran salón.

- Buen trabajo Granger, quien se imaginaria que tienes buen gusto – dijo el chico acercándose a gran velocidad.

- Pues por tus aplausos Malfoy, creo que tu – se giro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Tan rápido te vas, ¿es que acaso te asusto? – la tomo de la muñeca y la giro para sí.

- ¿Asustarme? No me hagas reír engreído – la chica se soltó de su agarre, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar perdiéndolo con él, los arreglos la demoraron más de lo previsto.

- Espero que alguien te saque a bailar sangre sucia, digo para que no estés sola toda la noche – decía mientras la veía alejarse del salón.

- Cuando me veas a la noche Malfoy te tragaras todas tus palabras, además no necesito que idiotas me saquen a bailar, ¿o acaso tu quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo poniendo cara burlona, lo cual borro de inmediato la sonrisa de la cara del hurón, termino de irse bastante contenta por ganarle a ese idiota.

Las horas pasaron velozmente, la mayoría de los alumnos hacia su gran aparición en el salón luciendo sus atuendos más elegantes, en la puerta, de marco a marco se podía apreciar una especia de tela transparente que al atravesarla producía un tipo de cosquilleo, todos se divertían con eso pasando varias veces por el lugar, lo que no sabían era que Hermione invoco ese hechizo para evitar que alumnos menores entraran y además para que no viesen lo que ocurría adentro, un hechizo bastante complicado pero no imposible para ella.

Estaba frente al espejo, se miraba como si no lo creyese, se veía hermosa, deslumbrante, no quería bajar así, pensaba que se burlarían, pero debía ir, era su graduación, su último año y además de última noche en el colegio, tenía que ir, fuese como fuese, se miro una vez más, retoco su cabello, estaba liso, con pequeñas hondas en las puntas agarrado en un moño que dejaba libre su cuello fino, su vestido era negro, corto aunque dejaba mucho a la imaginación, de tiritas y con caída libre, en cualquier instante una pequeña ventisca podía subirlo y dejar ver esas hermosas piernas, de tacos alto se veían más estilizada, su espalda descubierta daba una invitación a besarla y ese sutil maquillaje en su rostro la hacía ver más adulta y sensual. Se levanto decidida a que aprovecharía al máximo, así que bajo con el único pensamiento de reír y bailar hasta más no poder.

Ahí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta, la música sonaba cual canción de cuna, era leve, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a enloquecer. Se apresuro a entrar en la estancia, busco a sus amigos rápidamente, se encamino hacia ellos pero choco con algo que le impedía el paso.

-Malfoy,¿ quieres quitarte de mi camino? – el rubio la miraba anonadado, era verdad, la sangre sucia se veía radiante - ¿Malfoy?

-A, perdón, pasa – que acaso no se te ocurre ningún insulto estúpido, pensó.

-E…Gracias…- que le pasa, maldito hurón, dijo mientras se alejaba del rubio.

Llegando donde sus amigos, se sentó en el asiento desocupado que quedaba, todos reían, incluso ella, recordaron anécdotas pasadas y todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento, bailaron hasta más no poder, pero pronto se empezó a sentir sola, a donde miraba habían parejas, Harry y Ginny, Lavender y Parvati con sus respectivos novios y aunque le doliera un poco ahí estaba Ron, con la adorable de luna, jamás podría haberla odiado, en la guerra se enamoraron y en la dificultad nace el verdadero amor, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

No, no se amargaría su última noche de felicidad, tenía que divertirse, así que se levanto, tomo a Harry de la mano y se lo quito a su amiga y fue a donde estaba ron jalándolo fuera de los brazos de la rubia. Y así empezó la diversión, "el trió dorado reunido" les susurro y ellos entendieron, ella quería estar a solas con ellos aunque sea por un momento y eso hicieron. Llevaban más de una hora bailando y riendo, las chicas se empezaron a molestar y a ponerles caras a sus novios, la castaña comprendió y les dijo que fueran con ellas, que no había problemas pero dentro de sí estaba muriendo de rabia, se acerco hasta la mesa de los bocadillos, ya no habían, invoco a un elfo y le pidió que trajera los bocadillos de emergencia y así lo hizo, en un dos por tres las mesa se repleto de manjares, gaseosas y licores, hermione agradeció al elfo y le pidió que fuese a descansar, luego de eso se acerco como alma que lleva el diablo a la mesa comenzando a engullir todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Tomo un vaso de ponche y sola se fue de ese salón, mirándolo por última vez de noche.

Caminaba cerca del lago, llego a una parte que le gustaba mucho de noche, era una raíz que sobresalía del árbol, bajo la raíz había un espacio como para tres personas acostadas, lo bello era que se podía ver la luna desde allí y se reflejaba maravillosamente en el lago, "una vista magnifica como para compartirla sola" se dijo con pesar.

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo Granger - dijo alguien a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí hurón? – no quería que la molestara, no ahora.

-Lo mismo que tu, alejándome de la gente ilusa de ese salón, que lo único familiar que tiene son sus paredes – se sentó a su lado. - ¿Por qué me miras así ratón de biblioteca?

-Ni siquiera el ultimo día puedes dejar de ser un idiota – le reprocho con cara severa.

Está bien, está bien, llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿te parece? – dijo tendiéndole la mano

Mmmmh… - dudo – acepto – y tomo la mano del rubio

Una corriente helada recorrió su espina dorsal, miles de cosquillas recorrieron sus piernas, no sabía que pasaba pero se sentía fresco, pronto soltó la mano de malfoy y se enfoco en el lago, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tocado a malfoy, y digámoslo, una bofetada no cuenta.

No supo que le paso, pero al tocar la mano de la sangre sucia sintió un calor que embargaba su cuerpo, subía justo desde el comienzo de su toque y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, jamás pensó que una impura podría ser tan suave.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía algo, la temperatura comenzaba a descender, y la castaña a su lado se fregaba los brazos tratando inútilmente de trasmitirse calor.

Sintió un abrigo en su cuerpo, miro a malfoy y lo vio sin su chaqueta. El egocéntrico se había sacado el abrigo para ponérselo a ella, si, aunque no lo crean.

-¿No tienes frio?- le pregunto

-Tranquila, así estoy bien – le respondió

-Gracias…

-Dracooooo, draco ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchaba una voz

-Creo que te buscan – dijo la castaña parándose

-No, no te vayas, es pansy, no quiero verla – se levanto y se escondió atrás de la castaña.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces? – dijo la castaña medio confundida

-No quiero que me vea, que crees que pasara si nos ve juntos y tú con mi chaq…

-Draco, aparece en este instante, ¡¡¡AHORA!!! – se escucho el grito chillón de Pansy, dándoles a entender que estaba muy cerca y furiosa

-Escondámonos – dicho esto se tiro al suelo llevándose consigo a la castaña

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-Shhhhh…

-¿Dónde demonios estas? – dijo pansy arriba de ellos, menos mal que de la posición de la morena ellos no se veían

-Pansy, déjalo, sabes que si no quiere que lo encuentres, no lo harás – draco reconoció esa voz como la de millicent

-Pero…pero…- decía pansy haciendo pucheros

-Cariño, deja de tratarlo como a un niño pequeño- millicent le tomo del brazo

-Pero, sabes que no puede andar solo, ya no es el mismo, después de que su padre fue a azkaban y cissy murió, ya no es el mismo.

-Debes dejar que se reconozca, no podrás protegerlo por siempre – millicent ya estaba cansada de la sobreprotección de pansy

-Lo sé, pero él es como mi hermano – dijo pansy casi en un susurro

-Yo también lo sé, todos lo hemos cuidado pansy, recuerda que nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos que él fue el primero en rebelársele al señor oscuro…vamos, el aparecerá. – luego jalo a pansy del brazo y a regañadientes de ella la arrastro al castillo.

-Tu… - dijo la castaña

-Hay muchas cosas que los de la orden no saben – dijo mirando a la luna

-¿Cómo…que?

-Jamás pensé que el señor oscuro fuese la respuesta para este mundo, de hecho mi padre tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero estábamos amenazados, mamá, iban a matarla, después de todo lo hicieron, por eso me rebele y papá me protegió, en una redada de los aurores los mortifagos lo dejaron inmovilizado, lo atraparon y lo encarcelaron, yo logre escabullirme.

-Yo…oh dios – dijo hermione con la cabeza gacha.

-No te preocupes…no es tu culpa

-Gracias…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por contarme todo esto, ya sabes que mi opinión sobre ti no cambiara mucho con esto, pero por lo menos se que tu sufriste de igual forma que los demás con esta guerra, me hace darme cuenta de que también eres humano…aunque suene estúpido.

-Gracias a ti…por escucharme – y le dedico una sonrisa, no una de autosuficiencia, no una amarga ni una arrogante, si no una de verdad, a la cual la castaña respondió con otra.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos hurón – dijo la castaña aun sentada en las hojas de aquel árbol

-Vamos – el rubio le tendió una mano junto con una gran sonrisa

Hermione tomo su mano, en cuanto se impulso para pararse se resbalo y cayó de espaldas a las hojas, llevándose consigo a Malfoy, quien aterrizo justo arriba de ella.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba rápidamente, se sentía bien golpeando al mío, le miraba sus ojos miel, como hipnotizado, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa, y su pelo, en la caída se deshizo el moño, ahora estaba revuelto por todos lados, se veía hermosa.

Que estúpida, como me caí, ahora está encima de mí, se siente bien, su cuerpo es cálido y fuerte, me pone nerviosa, me mira con sus ojos grises, ¿Qué?, está mirando mis labios, o no, no no no, ¿Qué harás?

-Lo siento, soy un bruto- dijo parándose y levantando a la castaña.

-Yo…a…también lo siento…soy una despistada - ¿Qué es ese tono? Hermione, estas decepcionada acaso, no, saca esos pensamientos, AHORA.

-Vamos al castillo – se apresuro a decir el rubio comenzando a caminar

-Hmmm – dio la castaña por toda respuesta

Iban llegando a la puerta del castillo cuando el rubio la toma del brazo, la voltea y le besa, un beso corto pero cálido, un beso lleno de sentimiento, un beso, el primer beso robado.

-Yo…lo siento- dijo draco

-Buenas noches…que duermas bien – la castaña entro en el castillo y corriendo subió las escaleras hasta la sala común.

-Las cagé –se dijo a sí mismo el Slytherin

Corría, corría hasta más no poder, le beso, y ella se dejo, como una estúpida se dejo, pero bueno no es tu culpa hermione, el te lo robo, si claro, ni tú te crees ese cuento, tu también querías, pero…que fue eso, que sientes, no puedes.

Detuvo la marcha, estaba a unas escaleras del retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero no quería entrar ahí, no quería que la interrogaran, no por nada eran las cuatro de la madrugada, ya la música había descendido, se bailaba solo un compas lento, apenas audible, y la mayoría del alumnado regresaba a dormir, mañana seria un día de locos.

Se encamino de vuelta, lo más lento que su cuerpo le permitía, subió unas par de escaleras y doblo unas cuantas esquinas, hasta que diviso su destino, ese lugar que le dio su sobrenombre por tantos años, ese lugar que la vio llorar millonadas de veces, que la vio comerse las uñas de tanto buscar, ese lugar que era como su lugar personal, hecho para ella: La Biblioteca.

Giro la perilla y para su suerte estaba la puerta abierta, entro, las luces estaban prendidas, se encamino hasta la última estantería, ahí donde nadie iba, donde nadie tocaba esos libros, y ella tranquila podía leer. Doblando una esquina reconoció uno de sus tomos favoritos, decidió que lo leería por última vez en el colegio, apresuro el paso y por segunda vez esa noche choco con algo que le impedía el paso, solo que esta vez, cayeron de boca al suelo.

Miro hacia un lado y pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, "no puede ser, maldita sea" pensó.

-Por enésima vez…lo siento – dijo sentándose y apoyando la espalda en una estantería.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo haciendo lo mismo que el rubio pero frente a él.

-Solo…quería un poco de tranquilidad… ¿tu? – la miro

-Igual –lo miro

Lamento haberte besado allá abajo…es que yo…no se que fue…o sea si se…pero no…aaahhh…yo - decía el rubio completamente nervioso.

Hermione gateo hasta donde estaba el, lo miro a los ojos, y esta vez fue ella quien le robo un beso, al contrario del otro este era largo, húmedo y cálido a la vez, tierno, y decidido. El la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo el contacto entre ellos más intenso.

Seguían besándose en ese lugar, al principio todo era tímido, hasta que el pidió permiso con su lengua para recorrer su boca, la castaña respondió con un gemido cuando el rubio introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar, lengua contra lengua, donde nunca nadie pierde.

Se separaron, ella estaba ruborizada y el tenia un perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, le acaricio el rostro y le susurro al oído "sabes bien", lo que causo miles de escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, si sigo aquí contigo, soy capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa – dijo el rubio cuando estuvo de pie.

-¿y qué esperas? – reto la castaña al levantarse

-Escucha leona, no sabes con quien te metes, puede que haya cambiado pero sigo siendo un galán – sonríe

-En serio – dudo ella, se acerco peligrosamente al muchacho – pruébalo – le susurro al oído

Y eso fue todo lo que el chico necesito, cogió a la castaña por la cintura, la elevo y atrapo contra una pared, ella abrió las piernas encerrando su cintura, haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran descaradamente.

La sensación fue indescriptible, nunca antes sentido por ninguno de los dos. Comenzaron el juego de besos nuevamente, permitiéndose sentir más íntimamente, las manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, tocándose y explorándose en lugares completamente prohibidos, los gemidos se apagaban en la amplia biblioteca. Hermione saco su varita, y susurro unos conjuros, un click y la leve luz le dijeron a draco que ella no saldría de ahí sin algo, sin eso, sin lo que ella quería; a él.

-"Estas segura, soy draco malfoy, un ex mortifago , un maldito hurón y la pesadilla de toda tu vida" – le dijo poniendo su frente con la de ella

-A las pesadillas hay que enfrentarlas – sonrió con picardía

En esas paredes, esos libros serian la llave que sellaría ese secreto, solo ellos lo sabrían y ahí quedaría para siempre. Deslizo las tiritas del vestido de hermione por sus hombros, los que probó cual delicia, cayó al piso ligeramente. La chica ya había desabotonado todos los botones de la camisa y la deslizo por sus brazos hasta desprenderlo de ella, luego regreso y poso sus manos en sus pectorales, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración.

La miro, se veía hermosa, su ropa interior negra le quedaba perfecta, tenía unas piernas envidiables, largas y tostadas, su vientre plano y sus senos que a simple vista son pequeños, eran de un tamaño normal, la chica se acaloro, le intimidaba esa mirada, se le acerco y le beso la frente. Ella le toco, recorrió su espalda y su pecho, llego a la hebilla del pantalón y con seguridad y rapidez lo desabrocho, haciendo que los pantalones fuesen olvidados en algún rincón de la biblioteca junto con su vestido.

Conjuraron un tipo de cojín grande, con bastantes cobertores, draco la recostó en la improvisada cama y le dio la última mirada.

-Adelante – le susurro ella

Se posiciono entre sus piernas, aun estaban con la ropa interior pero la sensación les volvía locos, comenzaron a frotar sus cuerpos en un ritmo sincronizado, pronto esa ropa molesta se perdió en aquellas mantas, y con un fuerte grito se desato la pasión entre esos dos.

La primera embestida le había dolido, era virgen y el tuvo todo el cuidado que pudo, se movió lentamente y el dolor se transformo en placer, uno desbordante, continuaron así por mucho tiempo, el la embestía, ella gemía, él la mordía, ella lo rasguñaba, le susurraba cosas, mientras el aceleraba el ritmo, entraba y salía de ella como si fuese la última cosa por hacer en el mundo, la besaba, la tocaba, la miraba retorcerse, su rostro le encantaba, seguía embistiéndola con fuerza, "no puedo más" le dijo ella, "vente, vente conmigo" le respondió, acelero el ritmo de una manera antinatural y con el último grito de los dos, llegaron a tocar el cielo juntos.

Se desplomo arriba de ella, aun sin salir de su interior, ella respiraba agitadamente, no podía creerlo, su primera vez y con su peor enemigo, pero...no se arrepentía, se sentía extraño pero no desagradable. El por fin salió y se acomodo a su lado, la atrajo a él, le beso la frente y sin decir nada, se entregaron a un acalorado Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, draco despertó con unos leves rayos del sol, acerco su pantalón, que estaba a un lado, "pero ayer no sabía en donde estaba" pensó, saco su reloj y vio que eran las 7 de la mañana, miro a su derecha y no vio a nadie, se incorporo buscándola desesperadamente, y vio una nota al lado de la cabecera:

Malfoy:

Sé que me odiaras por no despertar a tu lado, pero no ordene nada para irme del colegio, ayer estuve ocupada con los arreglos del baile que lo olvide, espero no te molestes.

Pd: Excelente noche.

Guardo la nota con una sonrisa en la boca y después de dejar todo como antes, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca. Bajando las escaleras a las mazmorras se encontró con pansy que en cuanto lo vio comenzó a gritarle y a reprocharle lo irresponsable que era.

-Será un largo día – susurro

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo pansy con el ceño fruncido

-Nada- dijo caminando hacia el infierno, aunque agradecido de que pansy no lo escuchara

Todos los alumnos estaban subiendo al expreso, hermione ayudaba a ginny a subir su baúl en el compartimento, hasta que sintió una mano en su trasero, se dio vuelta y le vio con su sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Ciertamente nada tuyo weasley – dijo aun mirando a la castaña

-Entonces vete…estamos ocupadas – menciono intentando junto a hermione subir el baúl a la rejilla.

-Esperen que les ayudo – se acerco por detrás de la castaña, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Hermione sintió toda su virilidad en su trasero, se acelero el corazón y comenzó a sudar – listo.

-Gracias…supongo – dijo la menor de los weasley.

-No quiero seguir peleando, es mejor hacer el amor y no la guerra – dicho esto se retiro

-Qué extraño ese malfoy…herms…herms… ¿estás? – decía moviendo su mano frente a la cara de la castaña

-A, si claro, mejor busquemos a los chicos – estaba nerviosísima.

El tren se movía, era el último vistazo a la escuela, estaban todos en un compartimento, todos en pareja, y ella, sola.

-Hey, miren, una lechuza – apunto Harry

-A quien buscas cariño – hermione saco el pergamino que traía la lechuza y vio en el frente que decía granger, y comenzó a leerla;

_**Srta. Hermione Jean Granger:**_

_**¿Le gustaría despertar conmigo día a día?, estoy en el último vagón, si no apareces dentro de 1 hora querrás decir que no, de todos modos te entenderé.**_

_**Pd: eres y serás siempre mi leona.**_

_**DM.**_

Se levanto, sin dar explicación, sin tratar de aparentar su alegría, y corrió, le faltaba poco y al final se detuvo abriendo la puerta y ahí estaba, el, con la cabeza gacha, con los ojos rojos y las manos atadas atrás, junto a él, la serpiente más grande del mundo.

-Voldemort- dijo sin aliento

-Correcto, te agrado mi carta Pequeña – dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Usted…esta… - decía la Gryffindor sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

-¿Muerto?

-…

-Sí, lo estoy-

-Pero…

-Este chico me mantiene vivo, su padre me lo brindo antes de morir, antes de mi caída, por eso luego lo protegió, no sabía en qué consistía nuestra unión-

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-El y yo, somos uno –

-No…es imposible

-Sí lo es, ahora, te necesito, eres mi clave para utilizar a este chico – cogió a draco del cabello y le apunto con su varita en la garganta

-No…que debo hacer- dijo suplicando

-Nada…solo ven con nosotros…tu vientre es lo que necesito – apunto a su estomago

-Quiere renacer verdad –dijo comprendiendo lo que quería lograr

-Eres rápida…has elegido bien chico- murmuró el Lord mirando a draco

-No

-¿Perdón?

-Ya escucho, no- dijo Hermione decidida

-El morirá, por tu culpa el morirá…

-Yo…- estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer, si no accedía el moría, aun así, no quería tener nada que ver con ese desgraciado

-No lo hagas hermione…no quiero esto para los dos – dijo draco forcejeando

-Deja esa varita muchacha – le dijo voldemort a hermione – le matare

-Suéltelo – le ordeno – ahora

-Quien te crees que eres, tu no…-sintió un puñal en su pecho - no…maldito – draco había tomado un pedazo de madera y lo incrustó en su propio pecho, haciendo con esto que voldemort muriera… con él.

-Nooooooooooooooo…draco – hermione corrió hasta estar al lado de draco

-Me lla…llamaste…dra…draco – dijo sonriendo

-Claro que si idiota…no te atrevas a dejarme…no – le beso

-Mírame, la varita de él es la unión entre los dos, rómpela – hermione se levanto y recogió la varita, veía como voldemort se retorcía del dolor y con un hechizo pulverizo la varita-

-Gracias…maldita sangre sucia…rompiste nuestra unión…ahora el morirá – voldemort comenzó a reír

-Avada kedavra – una luz verde atravesó el pecho de la serpiente, borrándole completamente su sonrisa y apagando la última esperanza de triunfar, con un grave gruñido se despidió de una vez de este mundo.

-Draco…¿estás bien? …escúchame…dime algo – pero lo único que el chico sentía eran escalofríos y en unos segundo perdió la conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-De esa manera se derroto a quien no debe ser nombrado – Balthazar miraba a todo el auditorio

-¿Qué paso después con el niño que vivió y sus amigos? – dijo una persona en el auditorio

-Pues eso, vivir, se caso, tuvo hijos, nietos, hasta que descanso en paz – respondió seguro de si

-¿Podrías decirme de donde sacaste ese libro con esa información? – Aniia, tan bella y con preguntas tan incomodas

-Podría, pero no debo - la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa – alguien más…nadie…pues se pueden retirar.

-Que le pareció mi charla profesor – pregunto balthazar a un hombre bajito y de mirada tierna que se acercaba a él

-Bastante bien muchacho – palmeo la espalda de balthazar

-Gracias…- miro al frente y vio que una chica aun permanecía en su asiento – aun aquí

-Claro, "señor, lo hice bastante bien" – dijo riéndose

-Oye, no molestes – dijo recogiendo los papeles de la mesa de ayuda

-Okey, vamos, hace casi dos semanas que no hablamos con ellos- aniia le tendió la mano

-Si vamos- dijo este tomándosela y echándose la mochila al hombro

Llegaron a un hermoso parque, el chico se sentó frente a una lapida, saco un pequeño diario y lo coloco enfrente de ella

-Gracias mamá por dejarme este obsequio de ti y mi padre – se escuchaba triste

-Gracias Madrina, por cuidar a los locos de mis padres, y por tener un hijo tan terco – dijo riendo

-Oye, que pensará mamá después –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Los dos observaban con cariño esas tres piedras, juntas por siempre, como debía ser.

En una la de la izquierda decía: a mi querido Ron y luna, inseparables.

En la de la derecha decía: a los aventureros Harry y Ginevra, apasionados

Y en la de al medio decía: Al amor en la adversidad, Hermione y Draco, destino.

-Hubiese sido agradable que te vieran graduarte de auror – dijo aniia tomándole la mano

-Sí, pero era imposible, después de su casamiento los rechazaron y tus padres con ron y luna los acompañaron a esconderse, eso sí es ser buenos amigos.

-Ya saben cómo son Harry y Ginevra, unos alocados, aunque más lo es Ginny que Harry- sonrió

-No les digas por sus nombres, son tus padres -

- Lo sé, amor, vamos, se hace tarde – dijo aniia

-Sí. Adiós Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, estoy orgulloso de que sean mis padres.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Así se escribió la historia de Voldemort y de los que lucharon contra él, en un diario, en el quedo plasmado los años de sufrimientos y en el cambio brusco de páginas, se puede leer la felicidad que logro alcanzar una mujer, su matrimonio, su hijo y su pesar, el mundo mágico los margino.

Héroes, donde la población juzga sin saber, y pueden llegar a ser, la más cruel de las traiciones.


End file.
